


The Moon and the Stars

by illgotohellanyway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I tried at least, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, i suck at this sorry for making your eyes bleed, i swear its not jamesxremus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgotohellanyway/pseuds/illgotohellanyway
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	The Moon and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the diamond unicorn ppl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+diamond+unicorn+ppl).



Remus woke up to a blood-curdling scream. After silently debating whether or not to investigate its origin and potentially get himself killed, he gathered his so-called Gryffindor courage and stood up, wand in hand, ready to defend his friends if any of them were in danger.

To his surprise, none of the other marauders seemed to have heard the scream, as they were all asleep. He was about to go back to bed when he heard movement somewhere behind him.

“ _Fuck_.” He thought. “ _This is it. This is where I die_.”

But after what seemed like an eternity later, Remus was still pretty much alive. Maybe he had imagined all of it, after all, he was extremely tired from the full moon that previous day, so he decided to go back to his comfy bed.

He didn’t make it there, though. There was mumbling coming from Sirius’ bed, and something clicked in Remus’ mind. The black-haired boy was kicking in his sleep, as if trying to fight someone off, and sweating uncontrollably. A nightmare.

Remus noticed the curtains on Sirius’ bed were uncharacteristically open, making him more worried altogether about the situation.

“Pads, wake up!” The werewolf made his way to the boy, trying to not wake the two other teenagers in the room. He thought about jerking him awake, but decided against it, and instead held him in a tight embrace to keep him from shaking so violently.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Sirius started to calm down, and eventually settled back into what seemed like a peaceful slumber. Remus had to fight the urge to lay down with him and moved towards his bed, but a hand grabbed his arm, making him stop.

“Please stay.” His voice was hoarse, and it made Remus shiver.

“Pads, I can’t, I—” No matter how hard he tried, he felt himself slowly give in. “James, and Pete—”

“Please, Moony.”

That git. How dare he. Now Remus had no choice but to oblige. Who could ever say no to him?

With a flick of his wand, Sirius cast the curtains shut, but Remus, in his sleep-deprived state didn’t think much of it, and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

“Oi, Black, have you seen Lupin?” This time, it was a voice that woke our favourite werewolf up. James Potter was looking for him, but why would he, when he was right there, lying on his...

Oh no.

Oh Fuck.

Flashes of last night’s events flooded his mind. He was currently curled up against Sirius’ chest, legs tangled with each other’s. If the quidditch captain saw him on Sirius’ bed, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Merlin, Pads, why do you insist on shutting the curtains every night?” The bed shook as James tried to pry the curtains open, but the spell keeping them shut was (luckily) proving to be effective.

Fearing the worst, Remus tried to shuffle a bit and see if Potter was still there, but he felt something keeping him from moving. An arm. _Sirius_ ’ arm.

“ _Focus, Remus_.” He told himself. “ _James is an arsehole and he’ll tease you if he sees you in here, so you have to wake Sirius up and try to get out of there, but what if Sirius is embarrassed about having let you in.._.”

He felt the boy in question move away from him, interrupting his thoughts. Remus did what anyone would do to not have to deal with this situation; he pretended to be asleep.

“Moony? What—”

“I swear to Merlin himself, if you do not get out of there right now, I’m getting Minnie,” James’ voice rang throughout the room, making him flinch. “And I can assure you it won’t be nice.”

This made Sirius jerk up so fast he’d probably hit his head somewhere, all while trying not to wake a “sleeping” Remus up. The werewolf could hear him curse under his breath and undo the spell that kept the curtains shut. He felt a cold sensation spread through his body as Sirius stood up and quickly blocked Remus away from James’ view.

“There’s no need to get the love of my life involved in getting me out of bed, Prongsie.” Remus scoffed at this.

“Piss off, you arse” He could practically hear the smile in James’ face from his spot on the bed. “I was asking if you’d seen Moony, but unless he’s hiding in there with you, I doubt you’ll be of much help.”

“I think he said something yesterday about going to the owlery.”

“Cheers, mate. Oh, before I forget. Slytherin Quidditch try-outs are today, and I’m going to see the fools we’re going to be up against this year. Want to come?”

“Eh, sure Prongs, I’ll catch you later”

The sound of the door being closed made him aware of his situation. It’s not as if they had done anything wrong. In fact, Sirius had crawled into James’ bed countless times when he’d had a nightmare. So, why on Earth was Remus so scared?

Remembering he was pretending to be asleep, he groaned as if waking up, and slowly sat up. Sirius was there, picking out clothes and about to step into the bathroom, but he looked up at Remus with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Hi.”

“Uh… hey.”

“So, uh, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, thanks for, uhm, thanks…” He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Was he… nervous? No. Impossible. In fact, in the six years they’d known each other, he had not once seen the other boy nervous, so why would he be now?

“No problem, Pads, I’m here if you need me, as always.” Oh crap. That was cheesy.

“Oh, and Remus? James was looking for you. He seemed kind of nervous.”

“Yeah, I have no Idea what he wants, he told me yesterday he needed to talk about something important.” Remus sighed, pretending he didn’t hear their conversation a few minutes ago. “It’s probably about Lily, and I’m starting to think it was a bad idea, though. I have no clue on how to deal with these kinds of things, I don’t know why he didn’t go to you on the first place”

“He wouldn’t be able to handle my advice. I’d teach him how to get lai—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, however, because a pillow landed right on his face, making him stumble backwards and lean on the wall.

“Yeah, that’s why he didn’t go to you. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready for James’ incessant ranting on his endless love for Lily.”

“Go on, Cinderella, get ready for the ball with your prince.”

“I’m surprised you know about the story. I thought pureblood families, and especially yours, didn’t approve of muggle stories?”

“Well, that one is an exception because it features my mother as Cinderella’s stepmother.”

Remus just raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

“Okay, okay, fine. I used to sneak out to the bookstore and buy muggle books all the time when I was a kid. Call me a nerd, but I loved them.”

“Hey, there’s only place for one nerd in our group, don’t you go kicking me out of it.”

“Oh, but Mooncakes, without you, there wouldn’t be a group.”

_Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush_

“Okay, Romeo, whatever you say.”

And just like that, they were back to their old selves, joking and laughing as if nothing had happened, and only when Peter came into the room looking for something did Remus remember there was a certain brown-haired boy who was in need of assistance.

* * *

Remus found James sat on the floor, back leaning against the door to the Owlery. After a quick glance, the werewolf knew his friend had been waiting there all this time for him to arrive, making him feel guilty for taking his time getting ready.

“You know, Moony, you’d think prefects would be the ones to be punctual.”

“Oh, shush, I’m here, aren’t I?” Remus sat down next to his friend with a loud thud and waited for the other’s response.

“Well, I’ve been thinking.”

“I’ve always believed you were capable of doing that, I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up. As I was saying, we are always pranking the Slytherins, and by now everyone expects it and they all know it’s us, right? So, what if we pranked ourselves?”

There was a beat of silence. James looked as if he’d done the discovery of the century, while Remus was trying really hard to not send his friend to St. Mungo’s.

“Are you high?”

“No, no. Imagine, Remus. You and me, pranking the shit out of Sirius and Peter. They won’t suspect a thing, because why on Earth would _we_ be the ones pranking them? They’ll go crazy, Moony!”

“James Potter, you are a genius. Who knows what you’d be able to achieve if you used that brain of yours for more productive things?”

“World domination probably.”

“Makes sense.”

They sat there for a while, talking about possible pranks they could pull, until they heard footsteps approaching. It’s not as if they were doing any mischief – doing and planning are two different things – but nevertheless, they both hid behind the door to the Owlery.

“I do _not_ have a crush on him, Marlene, and I never will.” By the way James’ head jerked up, it was safe to assume that voice belonged to Lily. “And, he doesn’t like me either, so don’t bring that up.”

“But Lily, you have seen the way he looks at you, right? He doesn’t just like you, he _loves_ you!”

Personally, Remus wasn’t sure who they were talking about. There was James, but that couldn’t be it. The whole of Hogwarts knew about his crush on the red head, even Lily herself. There was also…

“Hey, Lily.”

Remus flinched. _Snape._ What was that git doing there? He had to grab his friend to prevent him from charging at the Slytherin, causing a slight noise that thankfully none of the boys outside seemed to notice, continuing with their conversation.

“What are you doing here, Severus?”

“I was looking for you, actually.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone, have fun!” Remus could almost see the wink on Marlene’s face, and heard her leave.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it? Did something bad happen?”

“No, no, nothing bad at all, I swear. I was just wondering; would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

“Oh, Severus, I—”

“There’s something I want to show you.”

There was a long pause. Too long. Had they left? When he was about to check, however, Lily spoke.

“Sure.”

And at that exact moment, James fainted in Remus’ arms.


End file.
